


My Big Brother, The King

by TheDarkestDandelion



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby Noctis Lucis Caelum, Big Brother Regis Lucis Caelum, Big Brothers, Brotherly Bonding, Child Nyx Ulric, Family Fluff, Fluff, From Sibling To Parent, Growing Up, King Regis Lucis Caelum, Love, Mentioned Mors Lucis Caelum, Multi, Nyx Ulric Being an Idiot, Prince Nyx Ulric, Protective Older Brothers, Sibling Bonding, Uncle Nyx Ulric, parenting, working together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: “The King is dead.”With those four words, Regis’s life took a complete 180.No longer was he the Prince of Lucis, who was merely the reserve for the Kingdom and had to sit on the sidelines as every decision was made. He was now King. The most important person in Lucis; the only man who had to make life-changing decisions that would affect every man, woman and child in his Kingdom. The person who had to uphold the wall and save the city, just as five of his predecessors had done before him. It was a massive responsibility for anyone to take on. However, none of that was worrying the young King. What was concerning him the most was the 4-year-old little boy who was clinging to his leg, confused as to what was going on.His little brother, Nyx Ulric.
Relationships: Aulea Lucis Caelum/Regis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Nyx Ulric, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum & Nyx Ulric, Regis Lucis Caelum & Nyx Ulric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	My Big Brother, The King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoStarLocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoStarLocked/gifts).



> WhoStarLocked asked for a fluffy Nyx fic and henceforth this idea was born! I love it. However, this has been sitting in a google doc for some time and I feel bad so I am posting the first chapter. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy XD

“The King is dead.” 

With those four words, Regis’s life took a complete 180. 

No longer was he the Prince of Lucis, who was merely the reserve for the Kingdom and had to sit on the sidelines as every decision was made. He was now King. The most important person in Lucis; the only man who had to make life-changing decisions that would affect every man, woman and child in his Kingdom. The person who had to uphold the wall and save the city, just as five of his predecessors had done before him. It was a massive responsibility for anyone to take on. However, none of that was worrying the young King. What was concerning him the most was the 4-year-old little boy who was clinging to his leg, confused as to what was going on.

His little brother, Nyx Ulric.

Regis asked his father’s shield to leave before picking up the small boy and holding him close to his chest. Mors had never been a father to either of them. Nyx was only here down to one drunken mistake with a Galahdian woman, but it never affected the love Regis had for him and he could never be without him. 

“Nyx.” Regis said softly, rubbing his brother’s back. “Are you alright?” 

Nyx gave him a confused look in return. “Reggie… what does he mean by ‘dead’?” 

Regis bit his lip, he really did not want to be the one to explain this. Where was Clarus when he needed him? “It means father isn’t with us anymore and he won’t be coming back.” 

Nyx blinked. “Ever?” 

Regis shook his head. “No.” 

Regis expected a tear. Maybe a whimper or a ‘can I say goodbye to father?’ or something that would tear his heart to shreds. He didn’t get any of that. Instead he got his brother’s little arms wrapped around his neck and a squeeze of… joy? 

“He won’t shout at us anymore then.” Nyx said quietly into his shoulder. 

“No, Nyxie, he won’t. I promise.” 

“As long as we have each other we will be okay, right?” Nyx smiled. 

“Of course, my dear.” Regis confirmed. “I promise, I will try to make everything alright for you.” 

Nyx giggled. “You already do! Silly Reggie!” 

“I try.” Regis laughed back before changing his tone to a more serious one. “But Nyx, because father isn’t here anymore it means there will be a few changes… I am King now and it means I might not be able to spend as much time with you as I do now. But it doesn’t mean for one second that I don’t love and care for you. You are my little brother and that will never change, alright?” 

“I love you too, Reggie, and umm… that’s okay. But can we have meal times together still? I don’t want the nanny to make me eat my veg.”

Regis poked him on the nose. “We can have dinner whenever you like, but don’t think you are getting out of that just because father isn’t here anymore.” 

“Darn!” 

_He was certain he was going to get away with that._

* * *

After sorting out the legal side of things, signing documents, making an announcement of Mors’s death, and arranging the date for his father’s funeral and Regis’s official coronation; Regis went to Nyx’s room to tuck him into bed and wish him a good night’s rest. Nyx was fast asleep when he arrived. However, someone else was in the room and Regis couldn’t be more relieved to see her. Aulea. At least Nyx had someone here on a day like today. They may not have liked their father but Regis was still worried about his little brother. This was a big thing for anyone to experience. He kissed Aulea as a greeting and sat down on Nyx’s bed carefully, so he didn’t disturb him. 

“Did he settle down alright?” Regis asked quietly. 

“Not really.” Aulea admitted looking at the sleeping boy. “He is worried that the same thing will happen to you.” 

Regis’s heart sunk as he gently placed his lips to his brother’s forehead and made his third promise of the day to him. “Don’t worry Nyx. I won’t let it happen.” 

“You promise?” Nyx’s little voice made itself known to both adults. 

Regis moved his head and looked at the little blue eyes that were staring at him with worry. He could never lie to that face. Regis let go a weak smile and held his pinkie out for his brother to take. “If I break it, you break my finger.” 

Nyx slowly raised his arm up and hooked his pinkie with his older brother’s. “No, I will kick you in the balls instead.”

“Where did you learn that?!” Regis cried with his mouth hanging open. 

“Cor.” 

_Bloody Cor Leonis._ Regis thought to himself, trying not to laugh because he had to set a good example. Aulea, on the other hand, was failing miserably at it. She was laughing away like there was no tomorrow. Great, Nyx was going to learn manners wasn’t he? 

“And Clarus.” 

“Right.” Regis breathed through his nose, a little too tired to deal with this situation tonight. “You need to go back to sleep now. We have a long day tomorrow.” 

“Okay. Love you Reggie.” 

“Love you too.” Regis smiled. “Do you want a story?”

The question was in vain. Nyx had already fallen fast asleep. Regis let out a small chuckle. Nyx may bear the surname of Ulric, after his mother, but he was 100% a Lucis Caelum. 

Once the newly appointed King was satisfied that Nyx wasn’t going to wake up, he and Aulea went to bed. 

Oh crap! 

That was another thing he had to sort out. Being King meant he was no longer allowed to sleep in the Heir Apparent’s bedroom, he had to move into the King’s suite. His father’s room. Regis couldn’t think of anything worse. He had finally gotten rid of the man, he didn’t want to sleep in the bed he bloody died in! He was 100% replacing the bed when he got the chance. 

“Reggie, you feel so tense, are you sure you are alright?” Aulea’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, as she slowly massaged his shoulders for him. 

Regis nodded. “I am fine.”

“No, come on don’t lie to me. You have had a very stressful and long day.” 

“No point trying to pull the wool over your eyes.” Regis laughed, softly, trying to turn his head to look at his fiancee. “I suppose I am worried about Nyx.” 

Aulea gave him a weak smile, letting go of one of his shoulders to take hold of his hand. “He’ll be alright. He has us to look after him.” 

Regis squeezed her hand back. “But we don’t know the first thing about parenting.” 

“Neither did your father. We have been practically raising that boy since his birth anyway, it won’t be any different to how it was before.” 

“I love it how only you have optimism in a time like this.” Regis gave her a loving warm smile. “Still… Mors was his father, and I can’t replace that.” 

“To be honest, Reggie, you can’t replace what was never there.” 

Regis chuckled. Wow, Aulea was harsh when she wanted to be. Nothing that she said was a lie though. 

“I guess, you're right, but what if I am not enough for him?” 

Nothing else had been on his mind all day. All he could think about was Nyx and how he could provide him with the best life possible because so far, Nyx’s life hadn’t been anything but bleak. His mum died giving birth to him, meaning he got saddled with Mors Lucis Caelum raising him. From personal experience, Regis knew how awful that was. Because his brother was technically a bastard, he didn’t get treated by the servants in the way a Prince should. Mors never cared when people ignored his little brother, or forgot to feed him, or ‘accidently’ pushed him out of the way because his blood wasn’t pure. He wasn’t considered by any of the Lucian nobility as a proper member of the royal family. Well, Regis was putting a stop to all of that right now. He never wanted to see his brother mistreated or hurt ever again. But… people's minds weren’t easily changed when it came to status. The only way that Regis could see a way to make life bearable for his brother was to make Nyx his official heir until he and Aulea got married and had children of their own. 

And that was the first thing he was doing tomorrow. 

Right after he called Cid to get a few tips and tricks on parenting. Regis may have already been raising Nyx, but he was his older ‘cool’ brother who let him get away with shit and take the wrap for him when their father was on the warpath. 

Now, Regis had responsibility and that meant fair discipline when it was required. He wasn’t going to be any good at doing that… especially not when Nyx stared at him with those big blue eyes. 

Parenting was going to be hard work.

* * *

_“Six Reggie! He’s not dying, calm the fuck down!”_

“But he’s crying!” Regis panicked down the phone holding Nyx close to him trying his best to console his little brother who had hit his knee against the marble flooring. “I don’t know what to do!” 

_“Yeah, ya do! You have been lookin’ after him since he was born! What is the bloody difference now?!”_

Regis couldn’t argue with Cid on that one. But it was different now. He was Nyx’s guardian and somehow seeing his little brother crying and hurting made his heart sting more than it used to. He couldn’t find the words to explain it but the worry was making his head go fuzzy and he couldn’t think of what he used to do to calm Nyx down. Did he just hold him until the tears stopped? Did he make funny voices? Did he take the mick out of their father directly to the man’s face? Well if Regis did that he clearly couldn’t do that anymore… Why was this so difficult?!

“Please Cid help me?” Regis begged, holding his little brother just that little bit tighter. 

_“Fuckin’ hell! Are you incompetent or what?! Have ya even looked at the wound?!”_

Regis cringed. 

After witnessing Nyx fall, Regis completely missed that step out and went straight to the hugging part. The King quickly put the phone on speaker, placing it on the side before carefully sitting a very teary eyed Nyx on an antique wooden cabinet. 

“Nyx, buddy, it’s alright. I am just going to look at your knee.” Regis smiled, gently running his hand through his brown hair to soothe him. 

“O-o-okay.” Nyx hiccupped, rubbing one of his red eyes. 

“You are being so brave Nyxie.” 

Regis glanced down and saw red. Blood. Actual blood was seeping out of the wound! _Okay don’t panic. Get advice from Cid. Even though he hates you._

“He’s bleeding Cid!” 

_“Ramuh strike me down!”_ Cid growled. 

“No Ramuh don’t do that! I need parental advice!” Regis said quickly, getting more agitated than before. 

_“Ya need your head examinin’ is what ya need.”_

“Cid! Don’t say that in front of Nyx!” Regis shrieked, now praying to Ramuh that he didn’t pick up anything from the mechanic. Clarus and Cor had already taught him how to swear he didn’t need Cid teaching him how to be rude. Thankfully, Nyx was so consumed in tears he wasn’t listening. That was what Regis hoped anyway. 

_“Ya is bein’ an idiot! Use a potion!”_

“Oh yeah…” Regis laughed nervously, in a flash of blue a potion appeared in his hand. He quickly applied it to the child’s wound and within seconds the blood disappeared and it healed. He’d still have a nasty graze and it may hurt to walk on for an hour or two but he’d be fine. 

Good, panic over.

For now at least.

“There you are, Nyxie, all patched up.” Regis smiled, ruffling his hair. 

Nyx looked down at his no longer cut up knee and cocked his head to the side, amazed at what had just happened before his eyes. Tears all but forgotten. “Wow… I didn’t know you could do that Reggie! Thank you!” 

“You are welcome.” Regis grinned at him, proud of himself for handling the situation like a pro. 

“Can you teach me how to do that?!” Nyx asked, hope consuming his voice. 

“Of course, crafting potions is easy but perhaps another day, hey? First I feel you need a hot water bottle, a glass of chocolate milk, a warm blanket, a good film on and snuggling on the sofa with your coeurl, Selene, after the rotten day you have had, little brother.” 

Nyx’s eyes sparkled in delight. “Will you come and watch the film with me?!”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

“Can Aulea sit with us too?!” 

“I am certain she would be delighted to.” 

Regis’s smile grew wider when Nyx’s did. They hadn’t really spent as much time together as the King would have hoped since he took charge of the Kingdom. To hell with whatever the council said, Regis had been working non-stop for weeks on end, if he couldn’t spend one day with his brother, the person who he was now responsible for, then Regis saw no point in keeping the throne. If he couldn’t look after one person properly then no one should trust him to run a Kingdom. Simple as that. 

Regis helped Nyx off the furniture, making sure to hold his hand so he didn’t go speeding off and gashing his knee open again. Children were such sprightly things. Remembering he had left his phone on the side, Regis quickly picked it up and realised that Cid was still on the call. Oooo he was not going to be happy with him…

Taking it off speaker, Regis placed the phone to his ear and began to guide Nyx down the hallway, letting out a very sheepish. “Hello…” 

_“So what was the point in callin’? Ya handled it fine!”_ Cid grumbled, clearly pissed at him. 

“I panicked. I can’t help it.” 

_“Ya have doctors there, why didn’t ya get one of them to look at him?”_

“... I didn’t think of that…” 

_“Are ya sure ya should be rulin’ Lucis? Cause ya is dumb as fuck.”_

“Shh!” Regis hissed down the phone, sparing a glance to his younger brother who was happily skipping next to him, humming a Galahdain song that one of his old nannies had taught him, blissfully unaware of the curse word that had been spoken. “Don’t say that word.” 

_“What? Fuck?”_

“Cid! That isn’t funny.” 

_“He can’t hear me. Anyways, I told ya it is the same as before.”_

“No it’s not. It feels different somehow…” Regis said, voice turning to more of a whisper so Nyx wouldn’t be able to hear him clearly. “I know! If you compare this situation and my feelings to how you would care for Mid and Cor. Nyx used to be my Cor and now he is my Mid.” 

_“There is, and never has been, any difference between Mid and Cor.”_

“Awwwww! I am so telling Cor you said that!” Regis beamed only to have the phone hang up on him. 

Well, that was rude. 

Letting out a sigh, Regis decided to join in with the upbeat tune Nyx was humming along. He quite enjoyed Galahdain music. Considering Mors was no longer here to complain about ‘that racket’ Regis was going to let Nyx listen to it all the time. In fact, he’d do one better. He was going to allow his brother to embrace both of his family's cultures.

When they reached Nyx’s bedroom, the little boy hurried over to his dvd collection and picked out a film for them to watch. Regis called Aulea and asked her to retrieve some popcorn and chocolate milk from the kitchen before setting up the sofa to make it all cozy. Regis let out a small chuckle when Nyx picked up a pillow that was practically the same size as him and attempted to move it. _As independent as ever._ Regis thought in admiration of his brother. 

“Would you like some help?” Regis asked, not wanting to destroy the independence he had. 

“No thanks, Reggie. I can do this!” Nyx proclaimed, dragging the pillow across the floor. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yep!” 

To Nyx’s credit he did it. The only part Regis needed to help him with was moving the pillow off the floor and onto the sofa. 

Once everything was set up, and Aulea had brought along their treats, the three of them sat on the sofa and watched Nyx’s favourite film together. Regis was in the middle with a massive bag of popcorn in his lap, Nyx curled up to one side drinking his milk, Selene safely tucked under his arm, and Aulea on the other side of Regis resting her head against his shoulder. The King wished every day could be like this but sadly that would not be the case. But at least he got to spend time with Nyx. It brought his brother joy and in turn, it brought him joy too. 

Yes, maybe this parenting thing was hard and a little scary but with Aulea’s help, maybe with Clarus’s and Cid’s too - not Cor’s though, never Cor’s, he’d turned Nyx into a mini Cor Leonis and that was the last thing the world needed - he could do this and provide the best life for Nyx. 

After all it was what his little brother deserved.


End file.
